Pssst Just Between You & Me
by CycloneT
Summary: Musings from our intrepid duo. [GorenEames]
1. Alex on Bobby

Title: Pssst...Just Between You & Me  
  
Category: Friendship/UST  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: Just two little ficlets that I wrote while bored. Nothing very substantial or deep, this is just for fun.   
  
Thanks to pompous/daf9 for giving me a team for Bobby to barrack for. And thanks to Riverstar for another top class beta effort. :D  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ Alex on Bobby ~  
  
Look at him – anyone would think he's hard at work pouring over a witness statement. Not me though. I know he's got the sports section hidden in that manila folder he's studying so intently. How do I know? Because he's trying to hide a smile, and nothing makes him smile like a Mets win. That's just one of the little quirks I know about Robert Goren. I know a lot more, of course. You don't spend as much time together as we do without picking up a few things. You want to know what I know? Okay, I'll have to start at the beginning though.   
  
The very first thing that struck me about him is that he's so damn big. And tall. I'm not just saying that because he towers over me; hell, I have to crane my neck just to look most people in the eyes, but I've come to understand that big and tall don't necessarily mean the same thing. Physical attributes mean nothing if you're little on the inside, and I've met plenty of tall, little men to testify to that truth. When you're around Bobby you're aware that he has a certain presence that has nothing to do with his physicality. He's very … well … He's, very charismatic. In a room full of big and tall men, he stands out as the biggest and tallest.  
  
He's brilliant too, of course, in that flashy, in your face, sometimes-your-hand-itches-to-smack-him kind of way. The way he bulldozes through all the BS to get to an obscure point that only he can see intimidates a lot of people. Not me, though. Maybe if I didn't know the man within it might be different. Maybe if all I saw were the dedicated, single-minded, extremely intelligent Detective Goren in an expensive Armani suit, I'd feel the same way. The thing about Bobby is that he overshadows and out-thinks people, and I think they're scared of being compared to him and found lacking. But I know that sometimes he has doubts about his capabilities, just like the rest of us. He makes mistakes; albeit not very often, but he does, and I delight in pointing them out when this happens. I'm only human, after all.   
  
He's an extraordinary, complicated man, but at the same time he's an open book – if you take the time to read the index, that is. He has secrets, some of which are dark and painful, and I feel privileged that I'm the one he trusts enough to hold them.   
  
There's one last thing about Bobby; one last thing that I'll take to my grave before I ever admit.  
  
He sure is fine.   
  
End. 


	2. Bobby on Alex

A/N: No, this isn't another chapter...well, technically it is, but you've all already read it. I'm just preparing for my next two installments and want Alex and Bobby's POV's kept in seperate chapters, so I've broken the first part up. That's all.   
  
~ Bobby on Alex ~  
  
Look at her – anyone would think she's hard at work typing up a report on her laptop. Not me though. I know she's secretly playing Spider Solitaire over there. How do I know? Because she's trying to hide a frown, and nothing makes her frown like a game that refuses to be played out. That's just one of the little quirks that I know about Alexandra Eames. I know a lot more, of course. You don't spend as much time together as we do without picking up a few things. You want to know what I know? Okay, I'll have to start at the beginning though.   
  
The very first thing that struck me about her is that she's absolutely tiny. Seriously, she barely comes up to my shoulders, and that's with heels. On a tall day. You know how you have good hair days, ugly days, and fat days? Well, she has tall days. Sometimes she'll look like this diminutive, delicate china doll that needs protecting from a gust of wind. But then, just like that, a change will sweep over her and a 100 foot warrior woman will emerge, ready to do battle and sprouting an attitude that has broken grown men. In a room full of people, even on a short day, she's the one my eyes always find first.   
  
She's brilliant too, of course, in that understated, surprise the hell out of you, what-did-you-just-say kind of way. It's a little intimidating, because I'm more the 'what you see is what you get,' type of person, but with Alex ... with Alex you don't see the full impact of her intelligence or strength or cunning until a situation arises where these talents are needed. For that reason, a lot of people underestimate her. Not me, though. As I said, I've seen the warrior woman up close and in full technicolour, and she's not someone to be messed with. That's not to say that I don't love watching her in battle mode though. Whether she's reducing a suspect's alibi to tatters, leading them into a confession, or slapping the cuffs on them after they've tried to run, Kick-Arse-Warrior-Woman-Detective Eames is quite the sight.   
  
She's an amazing, complicated woman. I know so much about her, and yet at the same time I'm aware that I've barely scratched the surface. She's a puzzle, and every time she reveals another piece of herself to me I'm honoured.   
  
There's one last thing about Alex; one last thing that keeps me awake more nights than I'd like to admit to, tossing and turning in my bed.  
  
She sure is fine.  
  
End. 


	3. Alex's Head

Title: Alex's Head  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Enough said.  
  
Notes: This is part of the 'Pssst…Just Between You & Me' series, and continues on with the fluffiness established in the first two parts.   
  
Thanks and Tim Tams go to RiverStar and Kiera for beta'ing.  
  
~x~  
  
He's looking over again. Damn. Suck it up, Eames, you know the drill. Don't make eye contact, don't let on that you know what he's doing, and for God's sake, don't give yourself away by blushing. Just ignore him. That's it – nice and easy. Pretend like he's not even there. Pretend that it doesn't bother you when he looks at you like that. Pretend that those chocolate coloured eyes of his have no effect on you whatsoever. Chocolate ... huh! Couldn't just have ordinary brown eyes that would have been so easy to disregard, could he? No, he had to go and have luminous chocolate eyes that bear into your soul every time he looks at you.   
  
I know he's doing it on purpose; looking at me, I mean. Probably wants me to get up and fetch him a file or something. Too bad, he can damn well get it himself. Staring at me isn't going to work nor is smiling that goofy little half smile of his, which he's just started doing. Nope, that smile isn't going to get him anywhere.   
  
I can withstand that smile easily.   
  
That smile does nothing for me.   
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
Okay, so I'm a big fat liar. That smile turns my knees to mush. But as long as I don't look up I'll be fine. As long as I keep my head down and think about something else my dignity remains intact, right? Something else ... something ... I know! Lunch is coming up. What to have for lunch? Something chocolaty, perhaps? No, on second thoughts definitely not. I need to keep away from all things chocolate, because now I'm back to thinking about Goren and his eyes when two seconds ago I was doing just fine with the subject of lunch.  
  
All right, time to come up with a new game plan. Here are the new rules of the day. Don't glance at him. All those surreptitious looks have to stop. Concentrate on the file in front of you. Be strong. Don't give into temptation; oh, god, I peeked. Of all the stupid, moronic things to do. Now I'm toast – the eyes I could pretend to ignore, but used in conjunction with the smile ... I have to look up and smile back. I have to.  
  
Okay, I'm ready. On the count of three. One ... look up and establish eye contact. Two ... tilt your head to the side, retaining eye contact but giving the impression of nonchalance. Three ... you can do it, Alex, smile.  
  
There – that wasn't so bad. Only now I have a bigger problem. Now he's smiling back at me and we're grinning at each other like a couple of idiots, and I can't seem to tear my eyes away. This can't be good, but I can't seem to make myself care.  
  
End. 


	4. Bobby's Head

Title: Bobby's Head  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Enough said.  
  
Notes: This is part of the 'Pssst…Just Between You & Me' series, and continues on with the fluffiness established in the first two parts.   
  
Thanks and Tim Tams go to RiverStar and Kiera for beta'ing.  
  
~x~  
  
I wonder what she's thinking. It looks like she's thinking about … well, something. Yep, she's definitely thinking. That cute little furrow between her brows gives her away every time. The paperwork isn't that challenging and she hasn't actually written anything down in ages, so it's not that. In fact, it looks more like she's doodling over there – doodling and thinking. What's going on in that remarkable head of hers?   
  
Crap! Maybe she's onto me. Maybe she's thinking about me looking at her. Maybe she's thinking what a retarded moron she has for a partner. Maybe she's thinking that she ought to request a transfer or something to get away from the big scary guy who won't stop staring at her. The big scary guy who at this very moment is conjuring up an image of her in red silk and not much else. The big scary guy who is entertaining very un-partner-like thoughts that involve her in the said red silk and a king sized bed ... and maybe a hot tub afterwards.  
  
Idiot! Just stop staring. Rotate your eyes and concentrate on something else ... lunch, yeah, food is a good substitute. If I can't sink my teeth into Eames, I can sure as hell sink them into something just as sweet and juicy and ... shit! Get a grip, Bobby old boy, because if she ever finds out that you think about her as something edible she'll shoot you, right between your beady little eyes. And you'll deserve it.  
  
Uh oh, now she's looking at me. Why is she looking at me? What did I do to her? I'm just sitting here minding my own business ... okay, so maybe I'm staring a little, but that's no reason for her to look at me. She can't know that I'm obsessing over her or thinking about biting her, right? Or can she? I know she's good, but she's not a mind reader. At least, I hope to hell she's not, because I'm in for a whole lot of trouble if she is. Ah, now she's tilted her head to the side. She looks so adorable when she does that, especially when she frowns and thinks at the same time. She's not frowning right now, and I still have no idea what is going on in her mind, but maybe if I just ignore her then she'll go back to her thinking and doodling and leave me to my staring in peace.   
  
She's impossible to ignore now. She's smiling. She's looking at me with her head tilted to the side and she's smiling.   
  
Breathe. I need to remember to breathe.  
  
Okay, so now I'm grinning at her and she's still smiling at me and I'm sure that we look like a couple of grade A idiots. But as long as she keeps smiling, allowing me to look at her overtly and smile back, I don't care.   
  
End. 


End file.
